wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Kuavo
K U A V O This character belongs to D.A.. Please do not delete!!!. Coding by AvalonCat. Given to Raybean A P P E A R A N C E Large wings, and burnt scales. These are the things one might first notice about Kuavo. This dragoness is large, tall, and big-boned. Her neck is long, and arching. Twisting horns spiral from her head, and her tail is thin, and whip-like, although it is unlike an IceWing's. Her build is not as soft as a LeafWing, but more rigid, bony, and muscular, from her SkyWing heritage. Her snout is narrow, and her ears are large. Kuavo's wings are gigantic, canopying wire like bone with amber hued membrane stretched between it. They have leaf like patterns in the membrane, but they are twisted, and abnormal. Too cumbersome to fly with even without the mutations. Her scales are shimmery, and diamond shaped, like a SkyWing. Ranging from ruby red, burnt orange, dark brown, and umber. The hue of dried blood succumbs her sides, face, and neck. While the darkest brown takes up her underbelly. Vivid yellow shimmer around her eyes and flecks of amber align her wingtips. She truly is beautiful, if it wasn't for her accident. Along the towering dragoness's body, are burn marks, ugly and black. Stretching from her sides, crippling her wings, and blemishing her gorgeous scales. Deep scars mark her forearms, face, neck, and tail. Kuavo wears little jewelry, just a simple copper choker that Aceria gave to her, and tiny silver hoop earrings. P E R S O N A L I T Y Hot mess...Those two words could be used to describe this dragon. Fierce glares, eye rolls, and snarky comments make up Kauvo. She is not the mysterious, lovely and dainty hybrid. Instead she's tough, sarcastic, and awkard. She has little to no problems with making dry comments, and saying "I told you so" whenever you screw up. She's intimidating, quite, bland, and brutally honest. Kuavo can be seen standing tall, and growling at whoever gets too close to Aceria. Kuav's mature, and gets flabbergasted easily, she is the first to say how stupid you acted, but still will bail you out anyways. She is very strong willed, and stubborn. As. Heck. Once Vo's got her mind set on something, she's a freight train rolling downhill. No stopping her, just get out of her way. She's extremely stern, and has no time for stupid daydreams, or creativity. She loves order, and is quite the neat freak. She will freak all over you if you mess up something of hers. For example, her scroll rack, which is alphabetized by the way. This snarky hybrid is tough as nails, even to dragonets, which she just encourages self survival, and mettle. She isn't cruel, but its impossible to tell if she even has a soft side. Kuavo is reserved. Excellent skills of discipline make Kuavo the perfect soldier, and the master of her emotions. Well, almost ''the master. Aceria has a way of breaking through Kuav's tough shell and pulling out the sliver of kindness and empathy. Kuavo has dealt with loss at a very young age, and sees death as involuntary, and inevitable. She is brave, and has no problem with getting injured to help someone. If you ever try to sympathize with her, she'll bat you away like a petulant bug. Her emotions are none of dragon's business. Leave her be. Kuav loves honor, and loathes bullies to her very core. She will defend the innocent with her last breathe, but don't get her wrong, she'll give you heck the whole time she saves your sorry scales. She is ready, and willing, for that last great battle. To die a hero. But Aceria has taught her there's a little more to life then honor and battle. Which bothers Kuavo immensely, but also, makes her curious. Despite her attitude, Kuavo, if anything, is loyal. Dedicated to those who have won her respect, and she will literally sacrifice herself in a split second. Its how she is. Kuavo is confident, in her abilities, and in her survival skills. But she secretly hates her appearance, and is, believe it or not, quite self conscious. The only dragon who knows this is Ace. And finds it amusing the ruthless warrior cares about her looks. Kuav isn't superficial, she just hates being hybrid. She actually takes pride in her scars and burns. And when anyone asks things like "did it hurt" she'll say "what doesn't kill me makes me stronger. So heck I've almost been killed a tailload, I must be strong as an oak." Kuavo loves SkyWings, and longs to fly like a bird, or her mother. She likes LeafWings because of Aceria, but honestly wishes she could rid her veins of any LeafWing blood, and fully purge herself into being a dragon of the sky. She despises her cumbersome wings, but does not envy dragons who can fly. It does not do one well to dwell on hopeless whims, she reminds herself. Kuavo doesn't really get mad, she just will spit insults. And is good at staying cool in the heat of danger. But she can be freaked out, by Ace of course. Aceria can drive Kua up the wall with small talk, annoying jokes, or singing. Kuavo hates singing. Kuav is also deathly afraid of trees. Don't ask....She hates them. If she sees one, she can compose herself, but if she's tripped and happens to land right next to one she'll either attack it and rip it to shreds. Or will tear off into the opposite direction screaming her head off. What? No one can be totally fearless.... '''S K I L L S' *Incredibly strong *Powerful tail, jaws, and wings *Knowledge of assorted weapons *Stays calm in stressful situations H I S T O R Y Kuavo's parents met in secret...This is how it all started....Freefall was Kuavo's mother; a young SkyWing daredevil. Freefall wanted to be the first dragon to cross over to the Lost Continent. She was a prodigy in flying, faster, more disciplined, and braver then the rest. Under Queen Ruby's permission, she set off to break the record. Near death, she crashed upon the shores of Pantala. Near the Poison Jungle, where a LeafWing healer; Branches, found her, and nursed her back to health. The two young dragons fell quickly for eachother. And after years passed, the two had one egg, Kuavo. A beautiful, blood red dragonet with amber eyes. They loved her since the moment she escaped her eggshell. Years passed, and Kuavo was the happiest dragonet, she learned how to tend for plants, and how to keep herself barely upright with her large wings. Life was perfect. But soon, something changed, Freefall and Branches had another egg, the egg was smaller, and much more perfect. Resembling a LeafWing with intricate scale patterns, and normal wings. But instead of seeing her new sister, Copper, as an outrage, she saw her as family. And the two became fast friends. Now Kuavo's life was even more perfect, but nothing lasts forever... On that fateful day, HiveWing guards sent by Queen Wasp discovered the family, and set the surrounding trees on fire. Freefall and Branches fought off the guards. But were struck down, giving their daughters enough time to escape though. In the melee, Kuavo grabbed her little sister in her talons, and beat her wings through the flames. But they were not enough, the two dragonets plummeted to the ground, flames engulfing them. With one final attempt she threw Copper into a nearby river, allowing her catch a floating tree branch, and float to safety. The HiveWings found the injured Kuavo, and in spite dripping voice, told her, her parents and sister were dead. Enraged, she attacked them. Half their size, and covered in burns she barely survived their blows. And was thrown off a nearby cliff. The guards thought her for dead, and left her, singed, scarred, and helpless. The trembling hybrid thought she was done for, but hope came in the form of a LeafWing. A dragonet younger then Kuavo emerged from the foliage. She said in a calm voice, that her name was Aceria, and that she knew how to heal Kuavo. Aceria tended for Kauv's wounds, and hid their bodies beneath the plants and branches she could miraculously control. Kuavo's family was gone, and Aceria was now all she had. A bond formed between the two dragonesses, and Ace reminded Kuavo of her now deceased little sister. She vowed to protect Aceria, to make up for her failure of losing her family. Even now the two dragoness lurk in the jungle, finding orphaned dragonets, and taking them under their wings. This is Kuavo's story, and for now, its a happy one... T R I V I A *Is one of Arrow's very first OCs to create. (She was originally a short eared owl OC, but was converted to a dragon). *Arrow's first LGBT+ OC *HUGE Dendrophobiac *Loves falltime *Has a very strong (Kind of Scottish) accent. *Pretty talented in weaponry. *Secretly a scrollworm *Likes writing *Fav animals are owls *Obsessed with wings due to her lack of flight G A L L E R Y Kuaov's Aesthetics.jpg|Kuavo's Aesthetic collage by moi R E L A T I O N S H I P S Aceria: Ace and Kauvo have known eachother since they were dragonets, and Kuavo thinks of Ace as a little sister, or a best friend. First of all, Kuavo really likes Aceria's vague, and hippy-ish personality, although sometimes she can drive Kuav out of her skull. She does not get Aceria, but tell you this. If anyone ever tried to harm Kuavo's best friend, let's just say she would never let it happen. Kuav is extremely overprotective of Aceria, and sometimes treats her like a little dragonet. She goes along with all of Ace's crazy and bizzare schemes, and hates it when she gets all flustered and Aceria acts like nothing happened. She loves Acey like a sister, but is still NOT DOING BREATHING EXERCISES, and is in denial of her "anger issues" as Ace calls them. Category:Content (Dragonarrow5767) Category:Females Category:LeafWings Category:Work In Progress Category:Characters Category:Occupation (Criminal) Category:Hybrids Category:SkyWings Category:Disabled Characters Category:LGBT+